


Divine

by Measured_Words



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Bad Bang Treat, Bag Bang Art, Because #yuletide, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, HILARY IS A FUCKING GODDESS, Has It Come To This, Julian is for poop, Red Haired Doctors 4-evah!, Totes Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilary Mansell is a Fucking Goddess and Julian just can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> How did this happen to my brain.

She was Beauty in the Earth

She masked herself in a cloak of knowledge, only the truly enlightened could see her Truth - her Purest Essence.

And one of these had fallen into her lap - no, into her care.

An experience so close to parting the veil could allow the afflicted a glimpse of the Truth - usually they didn't remember.

But this one was Special. She felt a Deep Affection she could not Understand, andchose to COntinue to bless him with the Divie Gift of her Special Favour.

But his worship was not as it shoudl be - he was too greedy, seekign to force her to reveal her mysteries instead of letting her Bestow them at her whim.

It would not do.

So in her mortal guise, she let herself be wooed, even pressued, to partner with him, refusing him all but the most base comforts of her Divinity - to sit at her feet, and take his paltry pleasure in her mortal flesh. She could have been so much more - she was Exalted, a power much greater than his most fevered dreams could conceive.

She gave him a fate of mudanity - of dsiappointment, iof underdone toast and too mcuh cake untill he was fat and complacent and thought himself happy, And then she left, revealing herself in her full splendour one last time, so he could understand all he had squandered.

 

She rejoined her sisters in the divine trio, Dana and Beverly, and they had magical red haired gioddess doctor adventures (and perobably hot goddess on goddes sexxors) foir ever, and julian died sad and alone.

The end!

  



End file.
